New Begining
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: Tezuka's daughter birth see the most amazing moment in Tezuka's life as he witness the comming of his first child  10 years after POT
1. Chapter 1

''Tezuka quit been paramoid calm down'' Fuji told his best friend who was pacing so much, ''how can I calm down Yuki is in there having our baby!'' Tezuka said calmy ''she in there for hours now and I don't if she going to be ok Kami! Kill me! He said gently hitting his head with arm against the wall.

Fuji pattred his friend's back he said ''don't worry so much ok, just remember were here for you'' Tezuka said ''thanks Fuji you always have been there for me'' Tezuka suddenly heard a loud scream inside the delivery room Tezuka panic once again that must had been the loudest scream he had heard.

Tezuka close his eyes praying _''Yuki please be strong you can do this I know you can please you can do this''_ Fuji said ''I know your worried but Yuki can handle this'' Tezuka said ''I know but I can't help to worry so much this our first baby'' Fuji smiles ''been a father is a wonderful moment'' Kuniharu said ''Fuji-kun is right this reminds me when you were born''

Ayana said ''Kuniharu please'' Tezuka slightly chuckles he said ''I have to agree on that I do recall those stories that dad tells me when I was been born'' Ayana said ''I do recall your father crying seeing you for the first time'' Tezuka said ''like Yuki and I's wedding day I cried now the two of us are parents now''

Fuji watches Tezuka whipping his tears away, he said ''I hadn't seen you this emotional since Jr High'' Tezuka said ''I just can't wait to finally see my child'' Ayana wonders ''will it be a boy for a girl?'' Tezuka said ''I'm not sure Yuki and I don't want to know till birth'' Kuniharu said ''we will find out soon son'' Fuji said ''don't worry I'm sure it will be amazing'' Tezuka said ''your right''

6 hours later...

Tezuka said ''is taking forever!'' Kuniharu said ''be paitent son having a baby can take hours'' Ayana said ''that's right son'' Tezuka said ''mom can we please talk about this later'' another scream was heard Tezuka shouts ''Yuki!'' Suddenly a doctor came out, Tezuka ask ''what happen?'

The doctor said ''congarts you have a beautiful baby girl'' Tezuka couldn't hold back his tears he start crying ''I have a baby girl?'' Fuji hug his best friend he whispers ''congrats Tezuka'' Ayana said ''we have we have a granddaughter'' Tezuka ask ''what about Yuki she is ok?'' The doctor said ''your wife and daughter are both fine you may go see them now''

Tezuka enter the room he saw Yuki sound asleep Tezuka can tell by just the look that she was tried a tiny baby girl is resting in her arms wrap in a pink blanket, Tezuka appoarch the bed gentley kissing his wife on the forehead Yuki slightly open her eyes ''Kunimitsu?'' Tezuka ask ''need anything?''

Yuki said ''our daughter is beautiful'' Tezuka look at his daughter kissing the child forehead gently he said ''she is has my eyes and she pale like you'' Yuki ask ''what you think we will name her?'' Tezuka said ''you decide'' Yuki said ''I was thinking we should name her Sakura''

Tezuka said ''Sakura...I love it'' Yuki ask ''you want to hold her?'' Tezuka nods as Yuki place their daughter in Tezuka's arms Tezuka didn't fight back the tears he whispers ''hi there Sakura...I'm your dad welcome to the family and to the world'' Sakura begin but Tezuka craddles her, he whispers ''shhh is ok now''

Fuji enters along with Tezuka's parents Fuji appoarch them he said ''you did a great job Yuki'' Yuki smiles ''thanks Fuji'' Fuji look at the baby in Tezuka's arms he said ''she so beautiful she has your eyes Tezuka'' Fuji held her tiny arms he whispers ''hi there little one you have your daddy's eyes and your mommy's skin''

Tezuka ask ''mom, dad do want to hold your new granddaughter?'' Tezuka hands Sakura to his mom, Ayana said ''she so beautiful Kunimitsu she has your eyes'' Kuniharu said ''I remember the feeling when you just given birth to our son'' Tezuka cried feeling so happy and gutsy by his parents.

Ayana ask ''what her name?'' Tezuka said ''is Sakura...'' Ayana said ''is beautiful hi there Sakura your so cute'' Fuji ask ''so Tezuka what is like to finally be a dad?'' Tezuka said ''so emotional I don't what to feel'' Fuji said ''is natural'' Yuki said ''I agree I been feeling like that since I heard our daughter's cry eariler''

Tezuka ask ''by the way how you feeling? Still in pain?'' Yuki chuckles ''I'm fine the doctor said I given birth just fine both me and our daughter are fine'' Fuji said ''glad cause your husband has been worried death about you since you first gone to labor'' Tezuka said ''Fuji don't make me hurt you (miss giving laps)''

Yuki laughs ''oh you, you never change'' Fuji said ''I known him since high school and he never changed'' Tezuka said ''Fuji don't make hurt you my wife just given birth and I want to spend time with her and our baby, mom if you and dad don't mind I would want some private time with my new family''

Ayana hands Sakura back to Yuki as she leave with Kuniharu and Fuji once their gone Tezuka watches Sakura sleep, Yuki said ''she so cute when she sleeps'' Tezuka said ''just like you'' Yuki said ''oh stop it Kunimitsu'' Tezuka said ''I wish my grandpa was still here he would had been so happy''

Yuki said ''I'm sure wherever he is his happy now knowing we have lovely baby girl'' Tezuka took off his glasses and whipe his eyes dry he cries ''I hadn't been his happy since we were married now we have our own daughter I need a moment'' Yuki said ''Kunimitsu please I'm happy as you as well no there no reason to cry''

Tezuka wrap his arms around them hold Sakura's tiny fingers he doesn't what to feel but finally having a newborn baby is a priceless moment for him he knows nothing can be more beautiful than seeing your own child been born.


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later...

''AHHH! MS Prez IS SCARY!'' The students shudders in fear, Sakura barks ''NO PORN MAGAZINES! YOU DON'T GO NEAR THAT GIRL! AND YOU GO TO CLASS!'' Sakura is now in 3rd year jr highschool and is Student Concuil president she also a honor student of her class she very strict and rough

Sakura is in her office making a list of new rules when her vice president annouce about some boy hitting on all the girls Sakura grew rage she want to have the boy reported after school Tezuka enter the student concuil office Sakura felt suprise ''dad?'' Tezuka ask ''how are things going?'' Sakura goarns ''awful!''

Tezuka gave a deadly stare he said ''Sakura you been elected president for a reason'' Sakura said ''I know dad'' Tezuka said ''don't be late later'' Sakura said ''I won't'' once Tezuka was gone everyone shiver in fear Sakura barks ''BACK TO WORK!'' Everyone screams ''HAI!''

After school...

Sakura is on her way to practice when he saw a boy hitting on some girls she yells ''NO MAKING OUT!'' But the boy eyed Sakura so closely to her face he said ''no worries I'm not having sex with them or anything'' Sakura barks ''what you say?'' Sakura slap his face she yells ''pervert!'' the boy back away he said ''wow your heavy'' Sakura gave him an angry look.

The boy walks away he said ''I like you'' Sakura wonders ''who was he?'' she hurries to the tennis court after tennis practice Tezuka appoarch his daughther he said ''time to go Sakura'' Sakura follow's her dad to the car when...

Crash!

Tezuka saw a Sakura unharmed but a boy seems to wounded his elbow two men appoarch them but Tezuka block their way protecting his daughter the two men pull out a gun they said ''get out of our way!''

Tezuka pulls out a gun from his car he said ''don't make me shoot I'm not just a tennis coach but also a police now whatever your planning leave my daughter out of it'' the two men shoot Tezuka in his right arm making him drop the gun.

Sakura cries ''dad!'' the two men deadly appoarch Sakura when Tezuka manage to shoot their legs making them fall down Tezuka appoarch he ask ''you ok sweetie?'' Sakura said ''dad your hurt!'' Tezuka said ''I'm alright just keep this from your mom''

Tezuka looks the boy he said '' thank you for saving my daughter'' the boy gives a geninue smile looking at Tezuka with deep sharp oceab blue eyes he said ''is nothing Tezuka-sensei'' Tezuka was reminded by Fuji.

The boy said ''I'm Takumi Fuji by the way'' Sakura said ''Tezuka Sakura'' Takumi said ''Sakura what a cute name so your sensei's kid then'' Tezuka said ''Takumi-kun you remind me of your dad when he was a teenager''

Takumi ask ''you know my dad?'' Tezuka said ''my former teammate and my best friend listen I'm not going to suspend you for appoarch my daughter like you did eariler'' Sakura ask ''you saw him?'' Tezuka said ''yes''

Takumi said ''so that means I can date her?'' Tezuka said ''if you will always protect my child you have my trust'' Takumi said ''sure coach'' Tezuka said ''I do recall you been same club as Sakura'' Sakura barks ''50 laps!''

Tezuka said ''your so much like me when I was your age'' Sakura ''let's just go home dad your hurt'' Sakura wrap Tezuka's wound with a piece of cloth Tezuka said ''is alright Sakura I can bear it'' Sakura said ''no your going to lose a lot of blood''

Tezuka residents...

Yuki tends Tezuka's wound properly she said ''your lucky is not fatal you could been killed same with Sakura'' Tezuka said ''I had to protect her I don't want to lose her'' Yuki said ''your insane Sakura is not baby anymore''

Tezuka said ''she our only daughter I don't want to see her hurt she already in the 9th grade with Nationals comming I have to watch her every move I don't want her to end up been rehab'' Yuki said ''she maybe stuborn as you but she not stupid as you were''

Tezuka said ''that's not my point I suffer in rehab I don't want Sakura either'' Sakura said ''Kunimitsu just don't get ahead of yourself'' Sakura heard everything her parents she just quietly go upstairs.

Later...

''Sakura dinner's ready!'' Sakura said ''not hungry mom!'' ''Sakura come on you can finish your school work later I promise I will you'' Sakura cries ''I'm fine dad!''

Tezuka went up to Sakura's room he saw Sakura crying on the bed he ask ''ok what's wrong?'' Seeing her dad Sakura just walks out of her room Tezuka hold her back he said ''is either you tell or I will force the answers out of you''

Sakura just walks away leaving the house, Yuki ask ''where you going?'' Sakura said ''for a walk'' Yuki ask Tezuka, ''what you tell her?'' Tezuka said ''nothing I swear she just ingore me all the sudden'' Yuki said ''I will talk to her later Kunimitsu''

Tezuka said ''alright Yuki''


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura stay with her friend Tomoka for the night after learning why she staying at her house she felt bad she knows she not getting along well with her dad but for her to ran away is a bad omen and since Tezuka is also a police.

At Tomoya's room Sakura explain that why her dad was been so hard on her and why his so overprotected of her and why he never taught her any of her dad's most powerful tennis moves like zero shiki and Tezuka zone.

After learning everything Tomoya said ''isn't obivious your dad loves you Sakura and doesn't want you hurt'' Sakura said ''if my dad did love me he should had help me Nationals are comming soon and with Kantou tournament going near Seigaku needs more power, power only my dad has''

Tomoya said ''Sakura I'm your fukubuchou and I don't think you rely in more than just power but faith too what the use of having those moves if you never believe in your own strenght'' Sakura said ''but no matter how hard I try I'm not good I will never be strong as my dad''

Tomoya said ''you should had talk to him let him your having troubles in tennis'' Sakura said ''I rather not last time he saw me been soft he was been so cruel to me'' Tomoya said ''just try to talk to him'' Sakura took out a DVD she said ''I have a better idea''

Sakura watch her dad's matches when he was still young he watch every move he made and study each one she study how he ables to use Tezuka zone and zero shiki trying to learn them all somehow she might find the loop hole to his moves.

The next day at school Sakura practice what she learn last night but when Tezuka saw her, he wonder how his daughter learn those moves specially when she done a zero shiki drop shot Sakura happily cheers ''yes I did it alright Nationals here we come!''

Somehow Tezuka was happy to see his daughter play tennis and win at the same time.

Meanwhile at the other court Takumi play with beauty and grace each his movements reflect his dad's especially his playing style Tezuka observe Takumi very well he can a young tensei in the making he can really see Fuji inside of him.

Takumi finishes with a Tsubame Gaeshi Tezuka was really impress by his playing style it was amazing, Takumi saw Tezuka staring at him he wonder if he was watching him instead of Sakura, Tezuka said ''well play Takumi-kun'' Takumi said ''thanks sensei if you want I will play you and Sakura''

Tezuka said ''I would love you to play my daughter someday...even me but not till your ready''

After tennis practice, Sakura quickly pack up but her dad beat her to the door of the clubhouse Tezuka ask ''why did you suddenly left last night? You had any idea how much you worried me your mother!'' Sakura turn away ingoring his dad.

Tezuka yells ''answer me!'' Sakura yells ''what's the use of me telling you!'' Tezuka barks ''don't use that tone on me young lady!'' Sakura yells ''I know why you like to me dad is cause you don't believe in me and you think I will make the same stupid mistakes you did!''

Tezuka said ''that's not true but your right about one thing, sit down Sakura'' Sakura sat on the bench Tezuka stand infornt of her, he said ''the truth is I don't want you to suffer the same thing I did when I was still playing tennis'' Sakura ask ''what is it?''

Tezuka said ''when I was young I was in the 7th grade one of my senpai hit my left arm with a tennis racket causing me to get a injury that didn't heal till I was already your age but when my team face Hyotei I injured my left shoulder only way for it to heal was to go to Germany and under a program in rehab''

Sakura pouts ''hmp big deal you told me you spend high school and college in Germany'' Tezuka said ''that's not my point and I finish college in here in Japan that's when I met your mom'' Sakura ask ''your point here?''

Tezuka said ''don't want you to make those mistakes I know your strong but if you go beyond your limits I just see you in rehab as well'' Sakura said ''listen I'm facing Yamabuki in the first round of the tournament so you don't need to worry''

Tezuka said ''I got that shoulder injury durning the first round of the Kantou tournament and nearly again durning Nationals'' Sakura said ''I will do what you say if you teach me the Tezuka zone and zero shiki drop shot'' Tezuka shouts ''no I'm not teaching those moves!''

Sakura walks away she said ''then you find yourself a new buchou I'm quitting the tennis club!'' Tezuka yells ''Sakura!'' Sakura ingore her dad and just walks away when she was already a distance away Takumi appoarch her, she ask ''what you want Takumi?''

Takumi said ''I heard everything and if you like just stay at my place for a while'' Sakura said ''alright I can stay with you'' they walk to Takumi's house it a few blocks from the school by bus when they got there Takumi's dad greet them.

Takumi said ''hi dad I'm home'' Fuji said ''hi son I see you brought a friend'' Fuji appoarch Sakura giving a geninue smile he said ''hi there Sakura wow you really had grown I hadn't seen you since you were born'' Takumi ask ''you know her dad?''

Fuji said ''yes I was with her dad when her mom gave birth to her, you were a couple months old back then Takumi'' Sakura ask ''you know my parents?'' Fuji said ''please I know your dad since we were 12 years old and I'm clearly the reason why your dad met your mom''

Sakura remain quiet, Fuji brush her hazel hair giving a sweet smile he said ''you really look like your mom but you have your dad's eyes and his hair color'' Sakura said ''he hates me'' Fuji said ''don't say that sweetie'' Takumi ask ''can she stay here for the night?''

Fuji: alright but I will need to borrow her for a couple of minutes but first wash up you two dinner is ready'' Sakura ask ''where your mom?'' Fuji said ''my wife is in Niko to visit her younger sister who will have a baby soon she won't be home till next week''

After dinner Fuji set an extra bed for Sakura in Takumi's room, Sakura emerge from the shower the clothes Fuji lend her were a little bit too big for her, she said ''Fuji-san I think is a bit too big for me'' Fuji laughs he said ''I think is kinda cute anyway we need to talk''

Sakura got the bed as Fuji continue he said ''Takumi told me everything it seem you and your dad been having some problems involing the way you play tennis'' Sakura said ''he doesn't have faith in me he thinks I'm foolish as he is''

Fuji said ''I heard listen sweetie your dad just doesn't want you hurt I know your strong he just don't you to suffer'' Sakura said ''if I did get injured it worth it as long we win the Kantou tournament!'' Fuji sights ''is clear you just as stuborn as your dad when he was your age''

Sakura said ''I just don't understand why he won't teach me his zero shiki drop shot and the Tezuka zone so what if I get injured it worth the pain'' Fuji said ''the zero shiki are one of the move that trigger your dad's injury when we were in Kantou and Nationals''

Sakura ask ''if he knew this will happen why he ever bother teaching me tennis?'' Fuji said ''Sakura listen your dad is like this cause he loves you just bear with him if his been to protective on you'' Sakura said ''I just never want to see him again''

The next day durning breakfast Takumi ask ''what you talk about with my dad?'' Sakura said ''nothing you should know'' Fuji said ''she just upset Takumi leave her alone for a while I will drive you both to school''

Sakura said ''I'm skipping school today'' Fuji ask ''why?'' Sakura said ''I don't want to see my dad'' Takumi ask ''what about practice?'' Sakura said ''I already send Tomoya the training menu she will lead you guys today''

Fuji said ''Sakura please you need to go to school'' Sakura start crying she said ''I really don't want to I'm leaving Seigaku I can't take it anymore'' Fuji pattred her back he said ''shhh is ok you need sometime alone alright I understand I will just drive Takumi to school then we can talk''

Takumi took his things he said ''is ok I will just take the bus bye dad'' Fuji said ''wait a sec Takumi'' Takumi stop in his track Fuji gives him 80 yen, he said ''your lunch money try not to spend it all'' Takumi said ''don't worry dad I'm saving some money for the tournament''

When Takumi was gone and the kitchen was clean Fuji and Sakura sit on the sofa talking Fuji said ''I heard your dad is also a police officer'' Sakura said ''only on weekends, what about you Fuji-san?''

Fuji said ''I'm a photographer I take photos of just eveything but now my assignment is to take pictures for a tennis magazine they want me to take pictures of the Kantou tournamemt'' Sakura wasn't suprise Seigaku is always on the cover of most tennis magazines.

Fuji said ''if you like I will teach you how to take photos'' Sakura said ''no thank you'' Fuji said ''you know your mom was part of my photography club in high school and she was very talented'' Sakura said ''I guess I can give it a try''

Fuji lend Sakura a camera and ask to take pictures of what he assigns her to when Fuji tooks at the pictures he was impress for a beginner her picture were amazing he said ''your really good just like Yuki your like your mom'' Sakura said ''thanks''

That afternoon Takumi went home early, Sakura ask ''skipping practice?'' Takumi said ''your dad cancel trainings he looks worried about you'' Sakura pouts ''serve him right!'' Fuji said ''Sakura please I think is best if you return home'' Sakura said ''no!''

Fuji said ''please your family is already worried about you'' Takumi said ''please I have lie to sensei about this'' Sakura said ''still no my dad hates me so if he doesn't want me fine'' Fuji said ''but Sakura...'''

Meanwhile...

Tezuka drives his police car around town looking for Sakura it was a dark area the only light is his from his car there not much light while his doing a search out he heard a gunshot was heard breaking his windshields, two armed men surround him.

Tezuka knows them there the two men who his men once counter but failed to capture Tezuka drew out his gun he shouts ''your under arrest!'' One of them said ''look like his alone let's take him down''

They rapidly shoot Tezuka but luckly he manage to hide behind his car in time he shoots back but he end up hiding again their using shot guns and they have a lot of bullets and only pack a few bullets it won't be enough.

Tezuka manage to open his sidedoor and reach for his radio calling ''calling station 5 this officer Tezuka I been attack by armed men I need backup!'' The station calls back ''Tezuka where are you?'' Tezuka calls ''downtown Tokyo hurry!''

But before the station can give there reply the radio was shooted breaking it Tezuka can't no longer contact for help Tezuka heard a engine been start he saw a Van coming for him Tezuka quickly start his car before it can reach him.

They chase him to the mountain route Tezuka was having a hard time beside the zizack roard there are shoot him trying to get him off road which they eventually sucess doing they shoot one of his tires.

Tezuka lost control his about to fall off the cliff but he sucessfully drift back on the road but as he turn his car has crash on the rocks of the mountain seeing the crash the armed men thinks he has fall of the cliff lossing them.

But the result are his car is destroyed and his head got injured from the crash his badly hurt and his bleeding too since is already dark there no one passing by anymore his not sure if he can survive his feet are stuck on and his also wounded lossing a lot of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

''Oishi-sensei! We have a paitent who is critical!'' Oishi said ''be right there!'' Oishi enters the room his eyes were shock ''Tezuka!'' Rushing to his friend he ask ''what happen to him?'' A nurse said ''we was rush here he had an accident he has lost so much blood''

Oishi quickly hook an IV on Tezuka, he said ''Tezuka hang on we will get you to surgery soon'' Oishi said in this thoughts ''I should call his family Yuki might be worried...since I heard she with child again'' Fuji panics ''Tezuka!'' Yuki panics ''Kunimitsu!''

A nurse said ''you guys are not allowed in here'' Yuki cries ''but my husband!'' Oishi said ''Yuki is going to be ok I will not let him die'' a surgeon said ''were one man short'' Fuji said ''I will do it'' Yuki said ''but Fuji...'' Oishi said ''Fuji you drop out of medical school''

Fuji said ''one thing I learn as a doctor it should not let a life slip out of your hands so easily, Oishi you taught me that you become my senior pupil in medical school so please have faith me just like back when we were still Seigaku let's save our buchou'' Oishi said ''I understand let's do it''

Fuji said ''Yuki go and wait outside I already inform Sakura about her dad been in the hospital'' Yuki plee ''please save Kunimitsu Fuji'' Fuji said ''I'm not about to let my best friend die, Tezuka this time I will be the one to save you''

Hours later...

Yuki prays ''_God in heaven please save Kunimitsu from harm don't take him from us yet specially since he hasn't met our son yet wait till our new baby is born'' _Sakura rush over ''is dad ok?'' Yuki said ''he will Fuji and Oishi will save him''

Takumi ask ''are feeling ok Tezuka-san?'' Yuki said ''of course actually Sakura, I want to tell you this first your going to be a big sister soon'' Sakura ask ''you mean?'' Yuki smiles ''were going to have another baby I'm preganant'' Sakura hugs her mom she said ''that's great I will finally have a kid sibling''

Takumi smiles ''congrats then'' the red light has went off Fuji came out of the surgery room, Yuki ask ''how is he?'' Fuji said ''the operation was a success Yuki his fine now'' Yuki hugs Fuji she cries ''thank you so much I know he was in good hands''

Sakura bows happily ''thank you for saving my dad, Fuji-san, Oishi-san'' Oishi said ''is nothing Sakura'' Takumi said ''your amazing dad'' Fuji smiles ''oh Takumi is nothing really'' Oishi said ''we just move him in a room then you guys can see him''

Yuki rubs her stomach, Fuji ask ''you ok?'' Yuki said ''the baby is moving I heard I might be having twins'' Fuji said ''it won't be a surpise if that's true your family has many twins even you have a twin brother''

Yuki said ''I hadn't had a chance to tell Kunimitsu I was going to surpise him when he returns from police duties but this happen'' Fuji said ''Toharu is going to hunt those men down'' Yuki said ''I just wish he will quit as a police and just train Seigaku''

Fuji said ''he always want to be a police even in high school he already showing skills that was pass down to him by this grandpa'' Yuki said ''I hope he will have time when the baby is born'' Fuji said ''don't talk like your going to die''

Yuki said ''when I was in labor with Sakura, I taught I was about to die, when my mom gave birth same thing happen my grandma died giving birth is in my genes'' Fuji said ''don't be so negative Yuki! You will not die your baby(s) will meet their mom trust me''

Yuki said ''if I die promise me you and your teammates will take care of my kids and Kunimitsu his your buchou please continue looking after him'' Fuji said ''I can promise that but be strong if Tezuka will not be there Oishi and I will!'' Yuki smiles ''thank you Fuji''

Sakura heard eveything, Takumi said ''don't worry buchou you will not lose your parents'' Sakura said ''first dad, now mom, no its not over I know its not'' Fuji said ''there you kids are, Takumi you should go back to school''

Sakura said ''I permit him to leave campus'' Takumi said ''man dad you were right having a friend in the student concuil rocks'' Fuji sights ''you know that what I meant Takumi'' a voice said ''oh Syuusuke your here as well'' Fuji smiles ''sis'' Takumi said ''auntie''

Yumiko smiles at her brother and nephew, Fuji ask ''what brings you here?'' Yumiko said ''is mom she been feeling not well lately'' Fuji panics ''will she be ok?'' Yumiko said ''doctors said it might be a heart disease'' Fuji ask ''how long she has it?''

Yumiko said ''a few years but it still minor'' Fuji said ''Takumi stay here I will go see if grandma is ok'' Takumi said ''I'm coming as well dad'' Sakura said ''go ahead your grandma needs you'' Takumi said ''say later I will introduce you to her''

In Tezuka's room...

Yuki brush away the strain of hair that fell over Tezuka's eyes, his breathing is deep but slow his showing sights that his doing fine making Yuki relief she stoke his cold hands she said ''Kunimitsu please wake up soon I want to tell you that were having another baby''

Oishi tap Yuki's shoulders he said ''no worries Tezuka is stubborn he will not lose so easily'' Yuki giggles ''were not watching a tennis match Oishi'' Oishi chuckles ''I only trying to cheer you up stop acting so down'' Yuki said ''I just wish he can meet our baby''

Oishi said ''it might be a boy'' Yuki said ''I don't want to know till its born'' Oishi said ''alright, say where's Sakura?'' Yuki said ''she was with me just now'' Oishi said ''I just recieve a call from Tezuka 3 days ago Echizen has return from America''

Yuki ask ''is he staying for good?'' Oishi said ''no his son its entering Seigaku this semister so he will be under Sakura's instruction'' Yuki said ''Kunimitsu will be happy to see Ryoma again he has been talking about him non-stop since become coach of the tennis club''

Oishi said ''your daughter has skill like his father'' Yuki said ''yeah that worries Kunimitsu, Sakura has inheir his perfect tennis and his stubborn attitude'' Oishi laughs ''Sakura is much like you in some ways'' Yuki said ''you can stay that I guess''

Next day in tennis practice...

''I heard that sensei is in the hospital'' Sakura barks ''no talking keep practing!'' Kimimaru squeels ''hoi or your been cold Sakura'' Sakura said ''just cause my dad is hurt doesn't concern you guys'' Momonoke said ''geez buchou don't talk like that''

Sakura said ''fine all regulars 50 laps around campus!'' Takumi ask ''even me?'' Sakura said ''I said all regulars turn that ipod off will ya!'' Takumi sights ''your lost Sakura'' Kimimaro said ''neh Fujiko she in a bad mood'' Takumi said ''you know Sakura, Kimimaro''

A freshmen boy with a cap enter the tennis court, Tomoka ask ''need anything?'' The boy said ''I'm looking for the captain'' Tomoka said ''hey Sakura someone is looking for you!'' Sakura apporach the boy she ask ''what you want?''

The boy said ''I'm entering the team next semister please allow me to'' Sakura said ''well hand over your regristration form my office is the 4th floor at the student concuil office'' The boy left he said ''alright...your very beautiful by the way'' Sakura blush by his words.

At the club house...

Sakura grab her things she about to return home when a tall man with a cap appoarch her, he ask ''where the coach?'' Sakura said ''his in the hospital just recover from a surgery'' The man ask ''are you the captain?'' Sakura said ''yes, Tezuka Sakura''

The man smiles ''so your Tezuka-buchou's daughter wow you just like your dad'' Sakura ask ''you know my dad?'' Ryoma said ''oh let's just say I was once Seigaku's Pillar of Support'' Sakura said ''so that mean were a regular'' Ryoma ask ''can I borrow you for one day?''

Ryoma's house...

Ryoma ask ''so how old are you now Sakura?'' Sakura said ''15...'' Ryoma ask ''how long you been playing tennis?'' Sakura said ''since I was 5 years old say Echizen-san, how long you been in America?''

Ryoma said ''I got married here in Japan but we eventually left for the State my son is attending Seigaku he will be in the 7th grade he will be under your guidance'' Sakura said ''you can count on me'' Ryoma said in this thoughs ''she really like buchou I can feel that aura inside her''

Ryoma ask ''how your parents?'' Sakura ask ''you know my mom as well?'' Ryoma said ''a little back when she was still dating your dad'' Sakura said ''dad is also a police but he was ambush and my mom is ok were expecting another baby soon'' Ryoma said ''well congrats then''

Sakura said ''dad is really strict on me specially in tennis'' Ryoma laughs ''mada mada dane'' Sakura keep slient, Ryoma said ''don't worry once I see him again I will fix his tennis senses for you'' Sakura giggles ''your really funny'' a voice called ''I'm home!''

Ryoma said ''oh Ryosuke'' Ryosuke ask ''why is the tennis club captain here?'' Ryoma said ''just a little chat her dad was my captain'' Sakura said ''I wish I can stay but I need to go I promise my mom that I will be home early'' Ryoma said ''best reguards to your parents''

Once Sakura was gone Ryosuke ask ''what was the big idea dad?'' Ryoma said ''just a friendly visit nothing personal'' Ryosuke boredly said ''mada mada dane, dad'' Ryoma said ''hurry up and get dress were meeting your mom's relatives tonight''


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor said ''congrats Tezuka-san you seem to be bearing twins'' Yuki said '' thank you sensei'' the doctor ask ''you want to know their genders?'' Yuki shook her head ''not till their born'' The doctor said ''very well then''

Yuki left the room a voice said ''its been a while Daisuke-senpai'' Yuki turn around she smiles ''Ryoma-kun'' hugging her kohai she said ''I miss you Ryoma-kun I hadn't seen you since jr high school'' Ryoma ask ''how's Tezuka-buchou?''

Yuki said ''still recovering its been a week at least'' Ryoma ask ''why are you here?'' Yuki said ''the doctor just comfirm my pregancy I'm bearing twins'' Ryoma ask ''are they boys or girls or both?'' Yuki said ''I don't want to know till there born''

Ryoma ask ''when are you due?'' Yuki said ''I'm at least 2 month preganant so still a long way'' Ryoma said ''send me a picture once their finally born, buchou send me a picture of Sakura when she was born'' Yuki said ''that sneaky...he hadn't change a bit''

Ryoma just laughs ''mada mada dane'' Yuki giggles ''you regulars had been the same for the last 20 years'' Ryoma said ''once a Seigaku regular always a Seigaku regular'' Yuki said ''how about we go see how Kunimitsu is doing''

Tezuka's room...

Tezuka's face was flush and he has a towel on his forehead, his breathing was normal due to the machines but he still in deep pain, Yuki went to his bedside and place a colder towel on his forehead, she said ''Kunimitsu please wake up soon dear''

Tezuka's eyes begin to fluffper and his breathing was geting loud, Yuki stroke his hand ''are you ok?'' Tezuka whispers ''Yuki?'' Yuki's eyes water once she heard her husband's voice ''Kunimitsu your wake! Your ok!'' Tezuka ask ''what happen? and why I'm at the hospital?''

Yuki said ''you were rush here you were wounded and had lost so much blood, its was pure luck that you survived and thank to Kami that Fuji and Oishi saved you'' Tezuka ask ''Fuji isn't a doctor he drop out of medical school''

Yuki said ''but it didn't stop him from saving you'' Tezuka said ''his a good guy he has my thanks'' Yuki said ''I taught you were about to die'' Tezuka said ''I taught so too but just before I crossover I heard a voice it sounded so familiar'' Yuki ask ''anyone you know?''

Tezuka said ''he talk like he really knows me it keep telling me to return that isn't my time yet recalling you and Sakura I didn't crossover yet'' Yuki cries ''thank god then I taught I will lose you just before this child is born'' Tezuka ask ''what you say?''

Yuki said ''I'm preganant again were having another baby'' Tezuka's eyes widen ''how long you were preganant?'' Yuki smiles ''2 months'' Tezuka said ''that's wonderful dear I hope its a boy this time'' Yuki said ''me too''

Ryoma enters the room he said ''you let your guard down buchou...mada mada dane'' Tezuka knows that voice anywhere not to mention that provoking sound he smiles ''its been a while Echizen'' Ryoma went to his bedside he ask ''how you feeling?''

Tezuka said ''kinda sore I also feel feverish'' Yuki said ''its normal for people who just had surgery to have fevers, it will go down after a while'' Ryoma said ''I won't stay too long'' Yuki said ''its ok I will just get some drinks'' Tezuka said ''I will just have water''

When Yuki left, Ryoma said ''I heard you been a little too strict on Sakura on how she play tennis'' Tezuka said ''I guess I was a little harsh to her'' Ryoma said ''she nothing like you let her find her reasons to play tennis like you allow me I can see that aura inside her''

Tezuka said ''an aura?'' Ryoma said ''you know what I meant she has that same feeling when I played you back when were still regulars, buchou let that aura burn and let her break her true power free is not a power you can lock away forever it needs to break free''

Tezuka said ''I guess I had been wrong about it all these years'' Ryoma said ''that reminds me why are you in the police force? I taught you wanted to raise the tennis club?'' Tezuka said ''its a long story it kinda made me want to resume what my grandpa had started''

Ryoma ask ''how long has it been since he died?'' Tezuka said ''15 years he died 2 months before Sakura was born'' Ryoma said ''I'm sorry I know how you felt when Ryuzaki-sensei died 10 years ago'' Tezuka said ''all us regulars were sadden by her lost''

Ryoma said ''she has trained us welll she help us become who we are'' Tezuka said ''she did left something for you in her will'' Ryoma said ''tell me when your better, till then how about I take over the team while your in the hospital''

Next day...

Sakura barks ''30 laps!'' Ryoma enters the court he ask ''are you been to soft?'' Sakura turn around to see Ryoma she ask ''Echizen-san why are you here?'' Ryoma said ''I made your dad let me take over till he recovers now...ahem MINNA 50 LAPS NOW!''

Ryosuke said ''your just here cause you don't trust me dad!'' Ryoma said ''I'm here on my own will son if you all want to get to Nationals you all need extra trainings starting this weekend morning practice every Saturday 6am to 2pm!''

Everyone said ''hai!'' Sakura said ''till my dad recovers Echizen-san will lead us I want everyone to obey his every command!'' Everyone said ''hai buchou!'' Ryoma said ''I never taught you had it Sakura'' Sakura said ''thanks I just watch how you do it''

Takumi appoarch them he said ''you must be my dad's kohai'' Ryoma ask ''and you are?'' Takumi said ''Fuji Takumi'' Ryoma said ''so your Fuji-senpai's son you look so much like him when he was your age'' Takumi said ''thanks'' Ryoma wonders ''I wonder if senpai-tachi's kids are regulars too''

Yamato appoarch Ryosuke he ask ''want to play me?'' Ryosuke said ''whatever Momo-senpai'' Ryoma said ''so his Momo-senpai's son wow our sons are best friends as well that's great'' Sakura said ''I will show you today's practice menu''

Ryoma ask ''say are some of the regulars your dad and I's teammates' kids?'' Sakura said ''yeah so far all 8 of us are'' Ryoma said ''it really brought my days back here to life it like I had travel back in time'' Ryoma said ''say after school how about I take you someplace''

Kawamura sushi...

Taka notice a familliar person enter the door he said ''Echizen! Its been years!'' Ryoma said ''its been a while a Kawamura-senpai'' Taka ask ''how's long you been here?'' Ryoma said ''just a few days my son is enroll in Seigaku''

Taka ask ''staying for good?'' Ryoma said ''no just for a while I will send him back to the States soon'' Taka said ''till then how about a reunion I will call everyone to meet here it will be like old times'' Ryoma said ''sound great I wanted to see everyone again''

Taka ask ''so Sakura's how your dad?'' Sakura sat by the counter she said ''still recovering'' Taka said ''well his a strong guy he will not give it'' Ryoma sat next to Sakura, he ask ''your a regular here?'' Sakura said ''sometimes when Yamato insist to it''

Taka takes out two plates of sushi, Ryoma said ''I miss the sushi here'' Taka said ''I know that's why I made it special, my son is also playing tennis'' Ryoma said ''his just like you, you know'' Taka laughs ''oh you really hadn't change your still same as was back when we were young''

Sakura listen to them talk, she guess that been years since Ryoma seen his teammates she ask ''Echizen-san who long you been living in America?'' Ryoma said ''8 years I left after my coach died few years later Ryosuke was born''

Taka ask ''how is your son?'' Ryoma said ''his so much like me when he plays tennis, he might even beat Tezuka-buchou or at least Sakura'' Sakura said ''my dad is not powerful as during his youth'' Ryoma boredly said ''that I need to see for myself if I can beat him again that is''

Taka said ''Tezuka is still very active in the courts unlike me'' Ryoma said ''please I heard half of team still play tennis'' Taka said ''just say it and I will round everyone up'' Ryoma said ''sure once buchou is out of the hospital that is''

Late that night in the hospital

Tezuka goarns in his sleep ''_who are you?'' What you want?'' _he unconciously clutch his bedsheet ''_leave me alone! Please just tell me want you try to tell me!''_ his eyes suddenly open he sit up breathing heavily ''I heard that voice again what hell is going on?''

Yuki appoarch his bedside she ask ''are you ok?'' Tezuka said ''yeah I'm fine, Yuki why are you still here?'' Yuki said ''I stay to look after you'' Tezuka ask ''Sakura's home alone?'' Yuki said ''relax your parents are with her''

Tezuka said ''I'm also worried about the baby you shouldn't be awake this late its bad for your health'' Yuki said ''I'm fine same with the baby'' Tezuka said ''get some sleep don't stay awake all night it might effect the baby's health''

Yuki pin Tezuka back down placing his oxygen mask back on, she said ''I will rest as well and don't sit up you won't able to breathe'' Tezuka took a quick deep breath he said ''I just had unsual dream but I'm ok now'' Yuki said ''its probably a bad fever dream''

Tezuka restlessly laid on the bed thinking ever since he first met Yuki 10 years ago his whole had chance, he can still recall their first date it was summer Yuki's twin brother took them to an amusment park.

_''There you go you guys those tickets are for all the rides'' Yuki smiles ''thanks niisan come on Tezuka-kun let's go see the rides'' Tezuka said ''alright'' Yuki first enter the horror both she cling against Tezuka the entire time same thing in the rollercoasters._

_Tezuka saw some game booths ''step right up and win a lovable price just toss these cans over'' Tezuka walk over and recieve 3 balls due his tennis skills throwing balls are just warm ups for him, he got a all shoots the man said ''congrats kid, pick your price''_

_Tezuka said ''how about that teddy bear'' the man hands Tezuka his price, Tezuka hands over to Yuki he said ''for you...'' Yuki hugs him she said ''that so sweet you got me a teddy bear'' they saw another booth this time its a gun shooting game._

_Yuki said ''that looks hard'' Tezuka recieves a gun with 5 bullets he needs to hit all 5 tragets to win, Tezuka start shooting them, Yuki was so amaze how he shoots the traget perfectly not to mention when Tezuka shoot the last one with his glasses off._

_Tezuka won a penguin pulse toy he also got a bonus panda bear for that lost shot, Yuki ask ''how you do that?'' Tezuka said ''to tell you the truth I can hold a gun I will show you next time'' Yuki said ''you can keep the penguin'' Tezuka said ''Yuki its yours I mean it''_

_That night on the ferris will Tezuka and Yuki took at the amazing view of Tokyo, Yuki said ''the city is so amazing at night'' Tezuka said ''that Tokyo for you, one of the best cities in Japan'' Yuki said ''there sometime I always I want you to know''_

_Tezuka ask ''yeah what is it?'' Yuki said ''I like you'' Tezuka chuckles ''I know that'' Yuki said ''no I mean as in I love you'' Tezuka fell slient by her statement he blush ''Yuki...'' Yuki ask ''do you feel the same day?'' Tezuka said ''ever since I first laid my eyes on you''_

_With that statement they end the day with a kiss_

Tezuka can feel that kiss he just laugh in slient he notice Yuki was finally asleep, he wonder ''I wonder if that voice wants me to realize something or someone I'm sure I will get an answer soon''


	6. Chapter 6

Tezuka laid restlessly for the last 3 hours he want to sleep but something its keeping him from doing so, Oishi went to check on his condition, his breathing its still not normal and his blood pressure its still a bit risky, Oishi said ''try to get some sleep Tezuka you need it''

Tezuka said ''as much as I want to I can't sleep'' Oishi ask ''want me to get you something to help you sleep?'' Tezuka said ''I don't believe in those kind of drugs'' Oishi said ''you really need some rest, your condition its still not stable'' Tezuka said ''I'm fine just my heart feels heavy''

Oishi ask ''you done something wrong?'' Tezuka said ''you can stay that I just keep hearing this voice ever since I woke up from that operation its really getting in my nerves'' Oishi said ''this hospital I do recall Ryuzaki-sensei dying here and your grandpa too''

Tezuka said ''don't even try scaring me to sleep only an idiot will try that'' Oishi ask ''you think someone is trying to talk to you? I do recall you been really upset after your grandpa's sudden death'' Tezuka said ''I'm still not over it, all these years I only want to be a police cause that want he really wanted me to''

Oishi said ''it was in your grandpa's last will that you continue what he has started'' Tezuka said ''almost all my life he was there for me after he even cried during my wedding and he was more excited than me when Yuki was preganant with Sakura but sadly he died before he can see her''

Oishi said ''speaking of Yuki I heard she might be having twins'' Tezuka said ''don't try to give me a heart attack Oishi, I'm only planning 1 or 2 kids not 3'' Oishi laughs ''I won't be shocks if she carrying 3 kids'' Tezuka said ''ok you need to leave'' Oishi said ''soon I drug you to sleep''

Tezuka screams ''not so hard!''

Meanwhile...

Mikoto squeels ''our daughter is having twins oh I can't wait to see them'' Yuki said ''actually mom I'm a bit worried you know grandma died of childbirth what if it happen to me?'' Kotoro said ''you will be fine dear you handle once you can do it again''

Mikoto said ''how about we start suggesting their names'' Yuki said ''I will let Kunimitsu decide on those'' Ayana said ''well he did always wanted a son, sure she loves Sakura but he want a little boy too'' Kuniharu said ''I have to agree''

Yuki said ''well I want a boy but I also want another girl so she can be Sakura's playmate'' Kuniharu said ''please Kunimitsu wasn't that much trouble when we was a baby infact our families have many gentlemen just look our son'' Ayana said ''Kuniharu please stop''

Yuki said ''well I do want a handsome youngman in the family'' Kotoro said ''like your twin brother'' Yuki ask ''where is oniisan?'' Mikoto said ''he has to leave Japan for a while his in that rehab in Germany for a few months''

Yuki said ''speaking of that place I heard Kunimitsu might need rehab again his shoulder has a crack from the impact and several muscles were damage as well the doctor said it might take him 8-9 months to recover fully'' Ayana said ''I'm sure he will be ok''

Yuki said ''I'm more concern about that he might not be there when the baby comes I hate to give birth alone'' Kuniharu said ''you did ask him to wait during your labor with Sakura'' Yuki said ''I was hoping he will be there I want to surpise him when the twins come''

Ayana ask ''your not telling him?'' Yuki smiles ''till my due day oh yeah I want to surpise Sakura too so you can't tell her'' Ayana said ''you want to surpise her with his new siblings I can tell where Sakura got her sneaky personally from''

Yuki wonders ''I taught she got that from Kunimitsu'' Mikoto laughs ''just calls us when that baby decides to come out where going back to Osaka for a few days'' Ayana said ''please stay for a while'' Mikoto said ''please last thing we want is to bump on your boy again''

Kuniharu said ''Kunimitsu is still in the hospital by the way were going for a visit'' Ayana said ''I hope our baby boy is ok'' Yuki laughs ''his already a grown man and your both still treating him like a kid'' Ayana ask ''coming along Yuki?'' Yuki said ''I will catch up I will wait till Sakura comes home from school''

Tennis court...

Sakura wonders why Takumi isn't teasing her today not to mention his a bit down she appoarch him and ask ''what's wrong?'' Takumi just said ''nothing'' Sakura cross her arms she wonders ''your gloomy and you said nothing, what happen?''

Takumi said ''its my grandma, dad said she pretty ill it might be fatal his really worried'' Sakura ask ''what's her condition?'' Takumi said ''lung cancer...'' Sakura said ''I'm sorry...'' Takumi said ''don't be she did say she refuses to die she loves me too much''

Sakura ask ''your an only child right?'' Takumi said ''her favorite grandson, I don't have any siblings maybe that's why she always play with me'' _midori ni oka ni kaze soyogu seishundai ni manabiya ha kiyoki eichi no izumi yori '' _Takumi wonders ''our school song but where is it coming from?''

Sakura answer her phone everyone shudders ''buchou's ringtone?'' Sakura said ''ah I will be home late but if needed I will go'' she hung up her phone and bark ''everyone can go home my mom wants me home!'' Ryosuke ask ''something wrong?''

Sakura said ''my mom is planning visit my dad in the hospital and apparently is dragging me there'' Yamato said ''whatever you two argue argue about I think its time to fix'' Takeru said ''Momo's right you know'' Sakura wonder ''can I face my dad again after what I done?''

Ryosuke said ''if your scared I can come along my dad once handle a Tezuka like you I can handle the same thing'' Sakura said ''your really sweet Echizen thanks feel free to tag along'' Ryosuke said ''sure as soon I get dad's permit''

Tezuka's hospital room...

Ayana place a towel on his son's forehead she said ''he has a high fever and his not used to been sick'' Kuniharu said ''you know our boy his more concern about his wife than his own health'' Ayana said ''his still pretty childish''

Yuki enters the room with Sakura, Ayana said ''your both early'' Sakura said ''I let my club leave early just once'' Yuki ask ''where's your kohai?'' Sakura said ''he will be outside for a while'' Kuniharu ask ''you brought your teammate?''

Tezuka goarns ''hmm...'' Yuki smoothen his cheeks ''sleep some more'' Tezuka's eyes begin to open he wonders ''mom...dad...how long you been here?'' Ayana said ''50 mins we didn't want to wake you up'' Kuniharu ask ''how you feeling?''

Tezuka said ''my head hurts...whole body really sore'' Kuniharu said ''for someone who's only been in the police force for a few years your already like your grandpa back when he was a police'' Tezuka goarns ''please don't talk about him around me''

Yuki ask ''still sadden by his lost?'' Tezuka said ''more like fustrated'' Ayana ask ''where Sakura go?'' Yuki sights ''honestly she been acting odd lately'' Tezuka said ''its my fault why she hates me after all its my fault I should known better I want to talk to her''

Outside...

Ryosuke ask ''you still think his mad at you?'' Sakura said ''you won't understand Echizen he hates me I wish I never played tennis in the first place'' Ryosuke said ''you know ever since I was a baby I'm been expose to life on the court and my parents encourage to aim higher''

Sakura said ''cause your dad its the prince of tennis and your grandpa was a legend in the tennis division plus your great-grandma was a tennis coach in Seigaku'' Ryosuke ask ''how you know those?'' Sakura said ''club's history and from your old man''

Ryosuke said ''I figure my dad blab about it to you anyways even I have issues with my parents I still go to them for help and I think its time for you both to put all that behind'' Sakura said ''for a kid you know what your saying'' Ryosuke said ''I'm used to it''

Yuki said ''there you are sweetie listen go back inside your dad wants to tell you something'' Sakura remain quiet Ryosuke whispers ''go for it'' Sakura follows her mom to her dad's hospital room Sakura whispers ''I will call in a while'' Ryosuke said ''kay''

Back in Tezuka's hospital room...

Sakura ask ''what to talk to me?'' Tezuka ask ''where were you?'' Sakura said ''bathroom...'' Tezuka ask her to sit next him Sakura did what he said and was shock when Tezuka start brushing strains of hair that fell on her face.

Tezuka said ''listen Sakura about everything I been telling you I take it all back I'm sorry I should known better about teaching you tennis if didn't want to listen if you want to quit the team go ahead I'm not going to stop you I just want you to be happy''

Sakura said ''I'm not quitting I just want to get stronger I really want to know those moves'' Tezuka said ''as soon I'm better and out of this hospital I will train you personally'' Sakura said ''and dad I'm sorry I know your nearly killed caused of me''

Tezuka said ''its not your fault actually its was own stupidity that nearly killed me'' Sakura chuckles ''mada mada dane'' Tezuka laughs ''don't be too much like my kohai'' Sakura ask ''your not mad at me?'' Tezuka said ''not anymore I'm just happy to see you again''

Sakura said ''ok oh yeah yudan sezu iku'' Tezuka ask ''how you know that?'' Sakura said ''Echizen-san was provoking me with it this morning'' Tezuka said ''remind me to make him run laps or something'' Tezuka notice someone outside Sakura said ''its ok Echizen you can come in''

Tezuka shudders by that surname first thing that came to his mind was Ryoma, Ryosuke enters the room Tezuka ask ''Echizen?'' Ryosuke said ''the Echizen you must meant its my dad I'm his son Echizen Ryosuke'' Tezuka said ''I'm sorry you look too much like your dad when he was a kid''

Ryosuke said ''then you must be his buchou, its an honor to finally meet you'' bowing infornt of Tezuka, Tezuka smiles ''likewise your dad told me so much about you, your everything he had mention'' Ryosuke ask ''buchou its your dad ok?''

Sakura said ''yeah say dad I should let you rest I will just walk Ryosuke home'' Tezuka said ''let him stay plus I'm not tried anymore'' Ryosuke said ''its ok we will talk next time I will bring my dad next time''

Sakura brought out a set of flowers with a card she said ''the team wants you have that its a get well present'' Tezuka said ''tell them I said thanks, Sakura if its possible can you call your mom here I want to talk to her about the baby''

Sakura said ''sure...'' Ryosuke ask ''you will have a kid sibling soon?'' Sakura said ''I wish its a girl if its a boy maybe you guys can be friends'' Ryosuke said ''hope so'' Sakura said ''come on sushi's on me say dad I can get you something if you like'' Tezuka said ''thanks kiddo''

Kawamura sushi...

Takeru said ''glad you and your dad are friends again'' Sakura said ''now I'm more concern about the baby I notice my mom its acting odd ever since she learn about it'' Kenchi ask ''you don't think she might actually die of childbirth?'' Sakura said ''hope not I heard she was fine when I was born''

Tomoya said ''it can happen well that what my dad said'' Ryosuke said ''I'm sure she will be fine-'' Ryosuke recieve a text message from his dad ''_Ryosuke don't stay outside too long its getting late time to go home''_ Ryosuke said ''I should go now though payment its on the counter!''

Sakura said ''Ryosuke its was on me his in a hurry'' Yamato laughs ''maybe his late for a date'' Tomoya said ''yeah right his only been here for a week''

Echizen's house...

Ryosuke was greet by Karupin (yes she still alive) he said ''I'm home'' Sakuno greets her son ''oh good your back'' Ryosuke carries Karupin he said ''I was in the hospital with Tezuka-buchou'' Sakuno ask ''how come?'' Ryosuke said ''to visit her dad'' Sakuno said ''oh that's right Tezuka-senpai its hurt how is he?''

Ryosuke said ''his fine he looks feverish he seem happy to see me'' Ryoma said ''caused I been wanting buchou to meet you'' Ryosuke rolls his eyes he said ''no wonder why, come on Karupin let's go play'' Sakuno laughs ''isn't cute that Karupin likes our boy''

Ryoma said ''yeah I'm glad she still alive till today'' Sakuno said ''its your love that kept her alive'' Ryoma just laughs and allow Ryosuke upstairs he said ''Karupin let me play along as well''


	7. Chapter 7

''Yuki your going to love these!'' Yuki sweatdrop when her mom suddenly shown her some baby clothes, Yuki said ''mom please that's too much'' Mikoto said ''don't be silly dear'' Yuki sweatdrops ''she isn't this excited since I was preganant with Sakura''

Sakura said ''I'm on going to school'' Yuki said ''Sakura I know Kantou its near you guys don't seem pressure'' Sakura said ''were still recuiting new regulars I still hadn't fond our pillar of support'' Mikoto ask ''pillar of support?''

Sakura said ''its been tradition in Seigaku in the tennis club that you must find Seigaku's pillar of support I was the pillar of support in my freshmen year'' Yuki said ''like Kunimitsu when he was young and Echizen-kun'' Sakura wonders ''Echizen now she mention it''

Tezuka's hospital room...

Tezuka wonders ''Seigaku's pillar of support?'' Sakura said ''yeah well I still looking for someone to be that support'' Tezuka said ''it must be a freshman at least someone you know has potential and has talents that will change everything''

Sakura ask ''why you chose Echizen-san before?'' Tezuka clear his thoart he said ''caused I believed in him and I saw a good future ahead of him as a senpai you must the better of hope within your kohai and you must always put your faith in him''

Sakura notice it was almost 8:00 at the clock, she panics ''I'm going to be late bye dad I will check on you later after school!'' she quickly runs out of the hospital Tezuka chuckles ''look like those laps finally paid off''

On the way to school...

Sakura panics ''shoot I'm so late'' suddenly some boys block her way they tease ''hey where you going?'' Sakura said ''none of your concerns!'' they tackle her against the wall they said ''you better talk well or we will-'' a sharp whistle bow interfere them someone shouts ''Tarundoru!''

The boys ask ''a police officer?'' the man said ''officer from Station 5'' Sakura shudders ''that's where dad's assign to?'' the man said ''Sanada Genichiro I demand you all to leave this child alone or your all GOING TO PRISON!'' the boys flee in terror ''yes sir!''

Sanada turn toward Sakura asking ''are you hurt Tezuka-chan?'' Sakura shook her head ''no thank you'' Sanada smiles ''you should be more careful I hate to see you in the hospital as well'' Sakura ask ''do I know you?'' Sanada chuckles ''no but I know your dad''

Sakura ask ''are you one of his men?'' Sanada said ''no I have my own team I was once his rival during his youth he was a noble fighter and I'm sure you will be just like him someday, you should hurry to school'' Sakura said ''I'm already late'' Sanada said ''I will explain things to your teacher then''

During class...

The teacher said ''thank you officer'' Sanada bows ''anything for these kids' safety'' as he leaves he said ''stay in school everyone'' Sakura bows ''sorry sensei'' the teacher said ''no worries as long your ok'' Sakura went to her sit Tomoya ask ''you ok?''

Sakura said ''just a little problem'' Tomoya ask ''who's that police?'' Sakura said ''just a friend of my dad's'' Sakura wonders ''I wonder if he plays tennis come to mention it he was wearing a necklace from Rikkai''

During practice...

Ryoma wonders ''a police with Rikkai necklace?'' Sakura said ''yes do you know him?'' Ryoma said ''Genichiro Sanada former fukubuchou of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku known as the Emporer his no ordinary player I once played him his merciless''

Sakura said ''I once heard rumors of Rikkai injuring a whole team I might sound like a coward but our team once avoid them in the Inter Jr Tournament but we will meet again in the Nationals'' Ryoma said ''how about I gather all my senpai to train you guys''

Sakura ask ''you will do that?'' Ryoma said ''anything for this year's set of regulars had you decided the Seigaku's pillar of support?'' Sakura shook her head Ryoma sights ''I figure you hadn't'' Sakura eyed Ryosuke she said ''but I think I fond him''

After practice...

Sakura appoarch Ryosuke ''Echizen!'' Ryosuke turn around he ask ''what is it buchou?'' Sakura said ''meet at the tennis court near the train station'' Sakura gave him a tennis ball ''don't be late bring that ball along with you its in 4 weeks'' Ryosuke just watch Sakura walk away...

Echizen household...

Ryosuke spend all night trying to figure out what Sakura is planning to do, he couldn't stop playing with the tennis ball that she gave him, Ryoma wonders ''why you have that with you?'' Ryosuke said ''none of your concerns dad just bored''

Nanjiroh squeels ''this is the best!'' Ryoma yells ''shut up old man!'' Ryosuke said ''leave him alone grandpa is not doing dangerous'' Ryoma cross his arms ''please his reading porn'' Ryosuke ask ''dad what was your buchou like I mean Tezuka-san?''

Ryoma said ''well he made who I'm today and made me realize what I'm capable in tennis he was a noble man and- '' ''_you are Seigaku's pillar of support''_ Ryoma whispers ''he always had believe in me and treated me as a equal player''

Ryosuke said ''sound like his really noble I wonder if ever seen that way'' Ryoma said ''tennis is in your blood who knows you might even become a regular'' Ryosuke said ''I will find Karupin to get my mind off this''

Tezuka household...

Sakura observe the ball carefully as the ball bounce back using a backhand ''Sakura is getting late go back inside!'' Sakura observe the ball as it spin toward the ground she said ''I'm coming'' ingoring the pressure in her arm.

Yuki ask ''why are you training so late?'' Sakura said ''Kantou entries are weeks away I need advice mom do you know where dad keep the list of officers from station 5?'' Yuki said ''I think its in his office but its secure in a locked cabinet''

Sakura took out her cellphone she said ''no worries I know someone who can help'' Yuki said ''if I were you I will not stay on call too long'' Sakura said ''I won't...hey Takumi is your dad home? I need ask him something''

Sakura's room...

Fuji ask ''what you want to ask me Sakura?'' Sakura ask ''do you know anyone named Genichiro Sanada?'' Fuji said ''of course funny he was your dad's most eyed players and you barely know him'' Sakura ask ''do you have his contacts?'' Fuji said ''I think so I hadn't seen him in years''

Sakura ask ''when was the last time you seen him?'' Fuji said ''back when your dad was in college and also during your great-grandpa's funeral 15 years ago'' Sakura said ''that long I hoping for some advice you think its crazy for you to train me?''

Fuji laughs ''not at all dear I will be happy to train you'' Sakura said ''this Saturday at tennis street and if its possible to bring Takumi let me know'' Fuji said ''aww my little has a date how cute'' Sakura blush ''its not a date I will explain to you both later''

Next day...

Kenchi ask ''where's Sakura?'' Takumi said ''beats me she called me last night and ask my dad something'' Kenchi said ''I will ask ochibi, ochibi!'' Ryosuke yells ''I dunno Kikumaru-senpai!'' Eiji laughs ''so your my ochibi's baby wow your so cute''

Kenchi ask ''why are you here dad?'' Eiji said ''well I heard your tennis coach is my #1 kohai so I came to visit'' Ryoma shudders ''Kikumaru-senpai...'' Eiji cheers ''ochibi!'' Hugging his kohai he said ''I miss you so much''

Ryoma squeels ''I miss you to senpai can you let me go? Your embarassing me infornt of the kids'' Takumi said ''its actually cute sensei'' Eiji looks at Ryosuke ''wow he looks like you when you were little'' Ryoma pouts ''I wasn't that short''

Eiji carried Ryosuke he said ''your just so cute, ochibi do you want if I borrow the little guy?'' Ryoma said ''just bring him back home by 6pm'' Takumi ask ''don't mind lending him Ryosuke?'' Ryoma said ''not really Kikumaru-senpai can be rely on sometimes''

Kenchi pouts ''you both sound like you both can't trust my dad'' Takumi laughs ''looks who's talking'' Kenchi goarns ''tell that to the guy who nearly fainted during math class just now!'' Takumi said ''don't blame me for having headaches!'' Ryoma said ''its clear your not smart as your dad''

During practice...

Eiji said ''so these are the regulars there like us back in our days in Seigaku'' Ryoma said ''you tell me, I wonder why Sakura is absent'' Eiji ask ''isn't Sakura Tezuka's daughter?'' Ryoma ask ''you met her once?'' Eiji said ''during grade school whenever Tezuka has police work''

Yusume flips his notebook ''Sakura's absent is a good data'' Tomoya said ''Yusume I'm still here'' Eiji said ''Tomoya is so much like her dad'' Ryoma said ''sure brings back the memories...senpai I'm thinking after Tezuka-buchou recovers we can know you''

Eiji said ''sounds good nya its been years'' everyone shouts ''Echizen!'' Ryoma caught their attention he saw his son's hand bleeding he quickly rush to the court ordering the match to end he ask ''Ryosuke what happen?'' Ryosuke said ''nothing''

Ryoma said ''don't act so tough your hand is bleeding'' Yusume said ''it appears that Kaidoh had him coner with a move'' Ryoma ask ''snake snot?'' Yusume said ''its not a snake move when Echizen tries to hit it, it has making his racket rub though his skin''

Ryoma said ''that not a move should be used by our regulars we play fair and square here we don't try to hurt each other 20 laps all of you expect you son'' Ryosuke said ''I'm running'' Ryoma said ''not in your condition don't be so stuborn''

After practice...

Yamato ask ''you ok Echizen?'' Ryosuke said ''maybe and call me by my name Momo-senpai'' Yamato said ''look its ok viper its always rough on the new kids but that's why I'm here to stand up for you'' Ryosuke ask ''why are you so nice to me?''

Yamato said ''your my kohai and my best friend'' Ryosuke only smiled, Ryoma calls ''Ryosuke let's go!'' Ryosuke said ''I'm coming dad! Say maybe I can play you someday'' Yamato said ''just say it''

Meanwhile...

Sakura enters the house a very old man greets her ''are you Tezuka Sakura?'' Sakura bows ''hai'' Gen'emon said ''well I'm Genichiro's grandfather please come in we been expecting you'' Sakura enters the house its almost like her house Sanada greets her from the stairs.

Sanada ask ''are you alone?'' Sakura said ''yes...so your my opponent?'' Sanada said ''actually my son will be your father was foolish in not letting you both play once but looks like your ready'' A tall boy greets them ''we meet again Tezuka''

Sakura glares ''so we have Sanada Fugito'' Fugito said ''I was hoping till Nationals but I guess we can duel today after all your tennis is still not in full bloom'' Sakura said ''that's what you think'' Sanada though ''she really like her dad''

Fugito said ''court's outside leave your bag by the door and follow me'' Sakura follows him to the court.


	8. Chapter 8

_13 years ago..._

_Yuki ask ''where we going? '' Tezuka said''is a surpise Yuki just wait'' Yuki pouts ''I'm just curious Tezuka-kun'' Tezuka said ''well close your eye'' Yuki did what Tezuka said, he said ''now no peeking till I say so'' Yuki said ''alright''_

_Tezuka leads Yuki to a flower garden he said ''alright you can open your eyes'' Yuki open her eyes she was amaze by the beautiful flower garden she said ''this place is beautiful''_

_Tezuka said ''this the same place where we used to go to every Sunday just to get a better view of nature but since its still too cold to go at a beach I pick this place'' Yuki said ''its beautiful perfect for a date I love it'' Tezuka said ''I know''_

_Yuki looked at the freshly bloom flowers and smelling the fresh sense that fills the air she said ''it smells so fresh here'' Tezuka said ''it sure does I love spring better here in Japan than in Germany I get allergies and skin irritations there after winter''_

_Yuki said ''is hard to believe its been almost 6 years since you return from Germany'' Tezuka took something out he said ''that's why I been wanting to ask you something'' Yuki's eyes widen she wonders ''what are you-?'' Before kneeling infornt of Yuki._

_Tezuka ask ''Yuki Daisuke will you marry me?'' Tears fall down Yuki's eyes she said ''yes I will Tezuka Kunimitsu!'' Tezuka hugs her he said ''arigatou Yuki now nothing can ever take you away again from me'' Yuki said ''I love you Kunimitsu...'' Tezuka said '' I love you too Yuki''_

_Tezuka's house..._

_Tezuka and Yuki appoarch Tezuka's parents Ayana ask ''what you kids doing home so early?'' Tezuka said ''mom, dad we have wonderful news Yuki and I are getting married'' Ayana start crying she said ''that's wonderful Kunimitsu'' Kuniharu said ''congrats then you two''_

_Kunikazu said ''I'm very happy my only grandson is getting married'' Ayana cries ''can't believe our little boy is getting married'' Tezuka said ''we were hoping well...if we can have your blessing'' Ayana said ''of course dear'' Kuniharu said ''we always loved Yuki like our own daughter''_

_Tezuka ask ''grandpa?'' Kunikazu said ''yes my boy, I wanted to see this day before I pass'' Yuki said ''thank you so much I promise I will take good care of Kunimitsu'' Ayana said ''we know you will Yuki''_

_Kunikazu ask ''when is the big day?'' Tezuka said ''we will let you know soon'' Yuki said ''I'm excited about this I need to call my friends so they can attend'' Tezuka said ''might well ask Fuji to be my best man after all he is my best friend''_

_End of flashback..._

Yuki closed her album she said ''that was a great day I can't believe Kunimitsu hug me so tightly after we kissed then we spended 5 nights in Germany then 6 days in Osaka Shitehouji really made that day wonderful...but nothing when I learn I was pregnant''

_15 years ago..._

_Ayana ask ''are feeling well Yuki?'' Yuki said ''I'm fine but I have been feeling sick all morning'' Ayana ask ''you want some medicine?'' Shin said ''hold the medicine sis, are you pregnant?'' Yuki was surpise she said ''I'm not sure niisan'' Shin said ''better have you check''_

_Tezuka saw Yuki leaving with her brother he ask ''where you going?'' Shin said ''the hospital to have her check'' Tezuka panics ''why are you ok?'' Yuki said ''just a little sick'' Ayana said ''might as well go with her Kunimitsu''_

_At the hospital..._

_It took 15 minutes to for the examnitation to end Shin ask ''well what happen?'' Yuki smiles ''I'm 3 months pregnant niisan'' Tezuka's eyes widen ''you mean to say?'' Shin cheers ''alright I'm going to be an uncle soon!'' Yuki smiles ''at we will parents soon Kunimitsu''_

_Tezuka hugs her he said ''that's wonderful we will have a baby soon'' Shin said ''I'm telling mom and dad about this'' Tezuka said ''same with my parents they will be so happy to have a grandchild soon'' Yuki said ''let's go home''_

_Tezuka's house..._

_Ayana cheers ''this is great news we will have a little baby soon'' Kuniharu hugs Tezuka, he said ''you done well son soon you be a dad as well'' Tezuka breaks free he said ''dad please I don't even know what to do yet'' Kuniharu said ''don't worry I feel same way when you were still in your mom's womb''_

_Kunikazu said ''I do recall that feeling when you and Ayana told me I'm about to be a grandfather'' Tezuka said ''you will soon be a great-grandfather, grandpa'' Kunikazu said ''I'm glad I will live long enough to see that child reminds me when you first came along I was the happiest man alive''_

_Tezuka said ''I hope will see your great-grandchild, grandpa'' Kunikazu said ''I will I'm still strong as an old katana I will be there when the baby is born'' Tezuka said ''I hope so grandpa I want you to be there when the baby comes'' Kunikazu said ''I hope is a boy''_

_Yuki laughs ''I hope is a girl''_

_End of flashback..._

Ayana ask ''looking at some old pictures?'' Yuki said ''just our wedding pictures'' Ayana ask ''where's Sakura?'' Yuki said ''I'm not sure that girl is a real troublemaker just like her father'' Ayana said ''remind me to scold your husband this is his fault'' Yuki sights ''what if more if his baby is born''

Fuji enters the room he ask ''everything ok?'' Yuki said ''yeah Fuji why you here?'' Fuji said ''well I was hoping if you guys can let Takumi stay here for a 4 days'' Ayana ask ''why?'' Fuji said ''my mom is the hospital and my wife is still in Kyoto'' Yuki ask ''is she ok?''

Fuji said ''I'm not sure I'm scared I don't want to lose her'' Ayana said ''is ok Fuji-kun we will look after Takumi'' Fuji said ''thanks Tezuka-san'' Yuki said ''speaking of the place can you text me if Kunimitsu is alright?'' Fuji said ''oh sure I will love to''

Sanada residents...

Fugito said ''your stronger than I remember'' Sakura pants ''your more heartless than ever I heard Fudomine will not join Kanto since you guys injured the whole team'' Fugito said ''and Seigaku is next'' Sakura shouts ''I will not let that happen!''

Fugito used Ri Sakura use Tezuka zone but eventually broken the attack makes an impact on her arm, Fugito prepares a powerful when the ball bounce back to his side of the court Fugito said ''that move is known as Cool Drive'' Sakura said ''Echizen...''

Ryosuke said ''_you still have lots to work''_ Fugito said ''so your the American prodigy Echizen Ryosuke heard about you and your father'' Ryosuke said ''and I heard Rikkai change over the years injuring a whole team that's just shit!'' Fugito said ''you know nothing''

Ryosuke said ''and for you to hurt a lady isn't what someone from an honorable family would do Sanada Fugito'' Fugito said ''consider this a tie Tezuka'' Fugito when back inside, he ask _''are you ok captain?''_ Sakura nods she said ''hai'' standing back up.

Sakura ask ''why you here? And to interfere a match?'' Ryosuke said ''look I know it was a foul but you were nearly killed'' Sakura said ''we will discuss this at school now go home!'' Getting her tennis back, Sanada ask ''is that boy?'' Sakura said ''Seigaku's pillar of support''

Tezuka residents...

Sakura enters the living room she said ''I'm home!'' Takumi ask ''had fun?'' Sakura barks ''why you here?'' Takumi said ''staying here for a while my grandma is the hospital and dad needs to take care of her'' Sakura ask ''and your mom?'' Takumi said ''Kyoto''

Sakura said ''alright make yourself at home then'' Takumi said ''I hadn't been here since we were babies hadn't change a bit'' Sakura said ''I do recall playing with a boy once'' Takumi said ''that was me before we were seperated in grade school'' Sakura said ''cause of my dad''

Takumi said ''you grew up in Germany right?'' Sakura said ''my dad had an injury that return'' Takumi said ''and meet again in middle school this been years'' Sakura ask ''you want me to make us some snacks and we can watch a DVD'' Takumi said ''no chick flicks please''

The next day...

Sakura yells "50 laps!" everyone goarns ''so early?'' Sakura barks "80 laps!" everyone start running Ryoma laughs ''mada mada dane" Sakura said ''Echizen-san they deserve it" Ryoma said ''just run 20 laps minna" Sakura said ''your been soft" Ryoma said ''I wasn't like your dad when I was the captain but I was very strict I followed my senpai's teaching"

Sakura barks "Echizen additional 10 laps!" Ryoma said ''oi don't be mean to my son!'' Sakura said ''serve him right!'' Ryoma sights "damn hell you buchou your kid is a mess!'' a voice said ''Ryoma-kun!'' Ryoma turns around he smiles ''Sakuno'' Sakuno said ''wow this generation is like ours''

Ryoma said ''sure is there all senpai-tachi's kids'' Sakuno ask ''and I guess that girl is Sakura'' Ryoma ask ''met her?'' Sakuno whispers ''Ryosuke has her picture in his cellphone'' Ryoma smirks ''that sneak'' he barks ''Ryosuke! 50 laps!'' Ryosuke goarns ''dad! Your been cruel!''

Sakura chuckles ''welcome to my world'' Ryosuke barks ''buchou!'' Ryoma laughs ''so much like my freshman days'' Sakuno said ''you said it Ryoma-kun'' Ryoma said ''I heard Fuji-senpai's mom is sick senpai is really worried'' Sakuno said ''yeah I hope she gets well soon''

After school...

Ryoma companies Sakura home Sakura said ''you know you didn't have to come with me'' Ryoma said ''is ok after all-'' Sakura notice some bags by the door she wonders ''why are they so many bags?'' she went upstairs she saw Tezuka fast asleep she smiles ''so dad finally left the hospital that's good''

Yuki said ''good your home'' Sakura ask ''how long he been home?'' Yuki said ''just now let him rest'' Sakura went outside Ryoma ask ''is your dad ok?'' Sakura said ''yeah he will'' Ryoma notice a small grave just near the dojo he read it ''Tezuka Kunikazu...'' Ryoma remembers that name Tezuka's grandpa.

Ryoma wonders ''why is your great-grandpa's grave here?'' Sakura said ''I think dad made it when as a memorial he told me he loves been here in the graden'' Ryoma said ''I heard he died before you were even born'' Sakura said ''I never knew that'' Ryoma said ''well I just overheard it from senpai-tachi''

Sakura said ''dad always go here before police duties for guidance'' Ryoma said ''same with me well my tennis coach is buried here in Japan but I have a memorial of her in America I always ask her to watch over me during my matches is really hard to let her go she taught me so much and made who I'm today I will never forget her''

Sakura said ''dad told me the same things'' Ryoma said ''if wasn't for her Seigaku might never had come Japan's #1 tennis school I owe her our victory over Nationals 10 years ago'' tears start to flow down Ryoma's face, Sakura teases ''awww your crying''

Ryoma said ''no I'm not!'' Sakura laughs ''yes you were!'' Ryoma said ''you maybe like your dad inside the court but outside your more sadist than your mom'' Yuki said ''please I wasn't that sadist I just take the blame for Fuji'' Ryoma said ''mada mada dane Daisuke-senpai''

Yuki said ''Ryoma-kun please use my first name'' Ryoma ask ''how's the baby?'' Yuki said ''really active I think it will grow up to be like its father'' rubbing her lower stomach, Ryoma said ''if its a boy I'm entering my other kids in Seigaku!'' Yuki ask ''how many are your kids?''

Ryoma said ''I have 4 year son his adopted like Ryoga and my daughter is 3 years old she my youngest'' Yuki ask ''adopted as well?'' Ryoma said ''no she was born one year after I adopt my second son'' Sakura ask ''there in Japan as well?'' Ryoma said ''my boy in the States but he will catch up my daughter is with us''

Yuki said ''well I want to invite you for dinner but I don't know if your free'' Ryoma said ''thanks senpai but my family is waiting for me at home I will leave in a few hours just want to see if buchou is alright'' Yuki said ''your so sweet how about I make you some snacks''

Later...

Ryoma said ''so Sakura I heard that you grew up in Germany'' Sakura said ''yes its was great I get to see Germany but I miss Japan'' Ryoma ask ''you speak German as well?'' Sakura said ''not much'' a dim voice ask ''still here?'' Ryoma turn around he said ''buchou...''

Tezuka smiles ''I'm glad you visit'' Ryoma ask ''how you feeling?'' Tezuka said ''my wounds have heal but my fever is still a bit high'' Sakura ask ''what you doing downstairs?'' Tezuka said ''I'm just going to get some air to relax my lungs'' Sakura said ''try not to push yourself'' going back inside.

Ryoma said ''buchou back in the hospital you said Ryuzaki-sensei left something for me in her will'' Tezuka said ''she wants you to be leading Seigaku to the top she want you to be the tennis coach'' Ryoma ask ''why me?'' Tezuka said ''cause she had faith in you''

Ryoma ask ''then why you took the title?'' Tezuka said ''I was taking care of it for you but it really belongs to you as for me my path in the police for now'' Ryoma ask ''you think I can do it?'' Tezuka said ''I made you buchou did I? Cause I know you can lead everyone to Nationals the same way I did so what you say?''

Ryoma said ''if Ryuzaki-sensei will be happy then alright, so that means I have to be a pernament Japanese citizen if I will work here in Japan'' Tezuka ask ''what is your work in America?'' Ryoma blush ''is embarassing" Tezuka said ''like I will laugh let me guess a tennis teacher''

Ryoma said ''you caught me...'' Tezuka said ''that's not embarassing I become a Japanese teacher in Germany for at least 5 years'' Ryoma laughs ''ok now that's wried'' Tezuka said ''tell that to your old tutor if wasn't me you might never pass History''

Ryoma laughs ''ok I take it back...I just miss talking to you back then you and I will always talk to each other and you always give me advice'' Tezuka said ''if your staying for good then feel free to come over anytime I'm on duty in Station 5 till 6pm come when you have the chance''

Ryoma ask ''isn't that where Sanada is assign as well'' Tezuka said ''well yeah but dont worry his always assign guard the criminals we caught'' Ryoma said ''now I'm scared'' Tezuka said ''relax I will protect you I might not be head officer but wasn't mean I will not protect my favorite kohai''

Ryoma said ''those words bring back bitter-sweet memories'' Tezuka ask ''staying for dinner?'' Ryoma said ''no I just stop by to see if your ok'' Tezuka said ''thanks for the concern'' Ryoma said ''I should go soon'' Tezuka ask ''need a ride?''

Ryoma said ''your still weak plus Sakura said your police car was destroy in the impact'' Tezuka said ''she got Yuki's loudness'' Ryoma ask ''sure wasn't you?'' Tezuka said ''I kept all your secrets!'' Ryoma stood up he said ''well I see you tomorrow'' bowing to his buchou.

Tezuka company Ryoma to the door he said ''Echizen I'm on matrial leave for another week besure to keep the upcomming ranking matches in order for Kantou'' Ryoma said ''I will leave that to Sakura she still looking for our pillar of support''

Tezuka privately said ''Seigaku's pillar of support'' "_you are Seigaku's pillar of support" _ he smiles as he watches Ryoma walk away "Echizen I will never forget that day I made you pillar of support those are very words will never leave my heart''

Late that night...

Tezuka flips some old pictures when he saw Takumi, he said ''Takumi-kun come here for a second!'' Takumi wonders if its ok to go inside the room but Tezuka insist, Takumi ask ''what is it sensei?'' Tezuka said ''is about you and Sakura'' Takumi said ''I swear is Momo's fault!''

Tezuka ask ''do you like my daughter?'' Takumi's face was instant red he said ''of course not!'' Tezuka said ''is ok if you do I do have trust in you'' Takumi said ''well I do have slight feelings for her'' Tezuka said ''you guys been friends since you were babies is ok if you do''

Takumi said ''I should go to bed oyasumi'' Tezuka fond an old picture of Fuji the tensei was so young back then Tezuka turns off the light and let himself fall to a deep slumber.


End file.
